dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Technic Heroes/Tropes
Alan Smithee: ** Ryota Yamada was "replaced" by Alan Smithee on Neo-Shifters vs. Bionicle and Bionicle: The Next Generation. * Anvilicious: ** Neo-Shifters vs. Bionicle, the crossover with RGN's Neo-Shifters, has the moral of "Not all corporations are bad, they can do good things sometimes, and anarchists are the real scum of the Earth." This is to the point in one of the promotional PSA's, we see Antanico Matsushita burning anarcho-punk records "for great justice". Did we mention that Sung Gim had a thing for making anarchists look like monsters? ** Bionicle X: The Journey's End has the moral of "fighting (at least to the death) is very wrong and bad". * Badass Driver ** Give Takanuva a Ussanui, a grey Camaro so it will prove that the Toa of Light can drive like a badass. * BBC Quarry: ** A quarry near Cicmpillici + Stop-Motion + Several Matte Paintings = The Makuta's lair from Quest for the Masks. ** The and in + Chroma-Key + CGI = The Team Virake prison where Lana X was held in Lana X: The Ladybot. ** In the Bionicle films, our heroes tended to meet with the Turaga in a forest (and whenever they visited a forest, it was the forest the Turaga would meet with them in), which according to Burnji Yarran, was a couple of miles away from Sung Gim's backyard. * Big Lipped Alligator Moment: ** During a forest scene in Bionicle IX: The Legend Reborn, we see various wood dwellers in the background, including: a park ranger, hikers, nudists, mobsters, a Swamp Thing, a group of Pagans, a Werewolf, and a blink-and-you'll-miss-it appearance of . No-one ever brings up these people's presence. According to Pasi Peure, the entire scene was a forced gag that was kept because it was somewhat of a laugh for test audiences, and Jason's appearance was an in-joke because El TV Kadsre Films has the distribution rights to the Friday the 13th series in the United El Kadsreian Nations (back then the Vlokozu Union) and also an excuse for Kane Hodder to do something else other than play the businessman Andrew O'Davis. :: : Who the f*** is the Chief Park Ranger here, Willy Wonka? * The dance scene in Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness. It was mostly shot because most of the extras seen dancing were from the set of the Pansauran dance film Bam! Bang! Pop! being shot nearby, and El TV Kadsre was co-producing the film and wanted them an extra day on the set of the latter film. ** The revival of Takanuva at the end of Quest for the Masks III: Mask of Light. No foreshadowing or lead-up. Still makes no sense, even to this day. And it's never mentioned again. ** Daniella Capricorn is a recurring Big Lipped Alligator Moment. In her appearance at the end of Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies, she comes right the hell out of nowhere with no proper character introduction, and throughout the next two movies, she keeps making appearances, after every example of which she never gets brought up again. That is except for Hero Factory IV: Breakout, where she actually gets a proper character introduction. ** All of the lounge act scenes in Hero Factory III: Savage Planet. Good lord. ** In Hero Factory IV: Breakout, there is the scene where Takuma/Rocka calls Lance Dawson (Takuma's drug dealer) to help him revive Nathan/Evo with the adrenaline shot. Lance, along with his wife Nathan only both appeared in two scenes and after that, they were never be seen or mentioned again. * Bleached Underpants: ** Sung Gim did burlesque under the name "Candy Chong" for a while before becoming one of the masterminds of the franchise. * Breaking the Fourth Wall: ** During the pre-movie Rinava music video in Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness, Kenelm Clarkson caps off his "Ignore the warnings!" line in the song ("Hold On") by placing the film's MPAA PG-13 rating on the screen, thus making a rare example of a film's MPAA rating being shown during the film. This scene was reshot for the Vlokouzian, British, and Indian releases with him placing either the film's Vlokouzian M rating, British PG certificate, or Indian Central Board of Film Certification certificate on the screen. The Indian cut's version of the scene was, for some reason, used in the Polish dub from the 2000's, with the lektor even saying "Central Board of Film Certification" to "translate" the Wall of Text. * California Doubling: ** Lana X: The Ladybot used Pansaura, , and Mahri for Sentan due to the situation there at the time. ** Bionicle: The Next Generation used for several scenes that couldn't be filmed in El Kadsre City. One scene had a clearly marked light locomotive move going over a bridge in the background whilst two clearly El Kadsreian characters are talking about El Kadsreian history. ** Hypersquad used several small ex-industrial cities in the state of to double for (most of the backgrounds and additional scenery were added digitally). Plus, when aided by CGI, acted as a stunt double for . * Crossdressing Voices: ** Liz English (then and afterwards Tomoko Berger and then back to Louise) as Rotor in the Hero Factory films. * Cool Car: ** The II-X23 from the Bionicle and Hunterbots films. It's a jet-powered Holden HX Monaro capable of 100 mph speeds, which transforms into a 10-foot tall magic-powered robot able to assist our heroes in battle. *** The actual robot/car was built by Kenny Cameron and Patricia Jimenez, and two were built, one that transformed from car-to-robot, and one that was just a car dragster which participated in several NHRA races at the Kayos Dragway and did displays to promote the films. Both were stored at Kenny's shop and sat derelict for years until they were restored in time for the making of Hunterbots: The Beginning. One of two cars are currently in display at the El Kadsreian Automotive Museum ** The Robotmobile from ''Robotman 2''. It is the modified blue Saba Viper that is jet-powered and decorated with light-up buttions and yellow slashes that fit Robotman's armour *** While El TV Kadsre had no plans to get Robotman to have his own vehicle in the sequel, the car was commissioned by Phillip Stringer, who has retained possession of it since then, however for a time he loaned it to the Saba Motor Museum in Whitesville. ** The Ussanui from the Bionicle films. It is the 1982 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 equipped with the parts from the Bohrok-Kal and Rahkshi and it is Takanuva's signature vehicle. * Down L.A. Drain: ** Used in Bionicle: The Next Generation for a scene where the cast drive a family car down an abandoned stretch of highway. * Early Installment Weirdness: ** The U.S. prints of Bionicle VI: Island of Doom use the music heard here on the Toei logo instead of the usual crashing waves sounds. * Fatal Method Acting: Many stunt performers and actors in the films have had Near Misses, with some deaths: ** (in suit as Turaga Vakama) nearly died during the filming of Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness when he was bumped into by the craft services truck and fell all the way to the bottom of a BBC Quarry on the Abeta outskirts. Thankfully, he was wearing a thick layer of padding and mattresses were placed at said bottom of the quarry, so he survived with only some minor bruises. ** Boogaloo Shrimp had another accident on the set of Hero Factory II: Ordeal of Fire whilst doing stunt work when he tripped and rolled down a hill in the infamous Cicmpillici quarry. Like the other time, he wasn't hurt that much and survived. ** had a near miss with a pyrotechnics misfire whilst doing stunt work on Hero Factory VI: Invasion From Below. If her mother hadn't asked Liam Benson and the stunt director if the stunt could be remounted to a slightly safer position for her young body, she would have been burnt to death. * Great Offscreen War: ** Much of the "Piraka posing as Toa and enslaving Sydney" scenes in Bionicle VI: Island of Doom happen offscreen, with them being told to us via Danny's Commodore 64 going mad. * Human Disguise: ** Aquia Hadaway is revealed to be a shapeshifter in Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle, wherein her non-human form is revealed to be a white cat who can talk and walk in two legs. * Nightmare Fuel: 'Good lord. ** ''Bionicle V: Web of Shadows would've been the most nightmare-inducing Bionicle film in existance. The Toa Metru get back to the ruined city, only to find that the Rahi have all escaped and are running rampant (and yeah, this includes Rahkshi), and there are webs '''EVERYWHERE and green fog that looks creepy as hell. Even leaving out the extra horrors in Web of the Visorak, the true terror happens when the Toa get captured; the Visorak slowly appear out of the fog, screeching a noise so terrifying that you'll want a night-light, and then surrounding the downed Toa as they begin to drool their webbing... *** If you have the guts, watch Bionicle V till the very end of the credits. If you don't want to watch it, basically when the El TV Kadsre Films logo is animating, it suddenly cuts to the Jump Scare featuring the close up of a Visorak, complete with its screeching noise and buzzsaw mouth, and it then goes straight to the Toei logo. Now that's a reason why Technic Heroes is not for kids. And that jump scare was cut from many versions of the film for obvious reasons. *** So if you're afraid of spiders, stay away from that film. This goes to those too who don't like creepy mutated beasts in general. * Obvious Stunt Double: Good lord... ** In one scene in Bionicle: The Next Generation, you can clearly see in some shots that the Human!Toa are not driving the family car down the Down L.A. Drain, but rather a stunt driver (Kenny Cameron himself), with him clearly wearing a white motocross helmet and black firesuit and all. ** Halcyone Ferrara's Aqua magically changes into a teenage boy wearing a white fur coat and a hoodie in the fight with the anarchists in Neo-Shifters vs. Bionicle. In that same scene, Insane Joe, the anarchists' leader, shapeshifts into a black man in whiteface. *** This wasn't the only time she was doubled for in a crazy way: one scene in Bionicle X: The Journey's End has her jump into a Peterbilt truck, and she is obviously doubled for by a white-colored Siberian Husky dog. Some stunts of her in feral Aqua form have her doubled by a little person in a fursuit. *** And even then Aqua's human form Aquila wasn't safe either! ** There are so many other examples of this that they need their own page. * Ooh, Me Accent's Slipping: ** Bionicle VI: Island of Doom runs into the Canadian version of this trope with Turaga Whenua's line "I'd like to forget aboot the terror the Piraka has caused soon." His voice actor is indeed from Canada. * One of Us: ** Maja Prebensen admits that Mio Mao was her voice acting inspiration, and Sung Gim got the idea of making Aquila a shapeshifter from the same show. Kenelm Clarkson also credits the show for inspiring him to become a guitarist. * Playing Against Type: ** Liz English, the original voice of Rotor from the Hero Factory installments, had previously voiced Marie in The Aristocats. Whilst Marie was just a little girl cat who was loyal to her mom and quite the little lady, Rotor is a evil robot who is a gigantic jerk. * Popular with Furries: ** The Aqua parts of the franchise (Team Aqua, Maxigon: Aqua II, and Pupsquad), full stop. * Prepare to Die: ** In Bionicle VI: Island of Doom after Brutaka regained his powers from Hakann and Thok, he said to Axonn ::Brutaka: You should now die. * Retroactive Recognition: ** Naoki Takenaka appears as Sachiko Kato in Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness, back when she was just a young girl. Anime fans know her nowadays for being Dorami in the El Kadsreian English dubs of the Doraemon animes. ** Brock Baker appeared in various Bionicle films in uncredited bit parts before voicing Tanma in Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle and then playing Nathan Lorraine/Evo in the Hero Factory series. Nowadays, he's known as USAball (and Reichtangle) from Countryballs: The Animated Series and Sneech in the El Kadsreian English dubs of the Doraemon animes. ** Hideki Hamasaki appeared as one of the main protagonists of the Bionicle franchise, no other than Jiro Fujioka, also known as the toa of fire Tahu. Some Blitzivan fans know him as the mayor of Mirai City from Blitzivan 2: Type Overload. * Sexy Cat Person: ** The anthro version of Aqua, Aquia Hadaway's cat form. * Shout Out: ** Hero Factory IV: Breakout used this as part of a Shoddy Knockoff Product gag. ::: Daniella Capricorn: (blowing the dust off a spare VHS tape) VXS. Made in the . * Sdrawkcab Name ** In Bionicle VI: Island of Doom, ''Em brings Groups 5 to 8 to Mountainbunker where they entered the realm of Karzahni in the "Inhazrak" restaurant room. * '''Something Completely Different': ** The Aqua parts of the franchise (Team Aqua, Maxigon: Aqua II, and Pupsquad) involve heroes who transform into superpowered animals instead of armoured superheroes. * Take That: ** Averted for the most part, there are barely any Take Thats to it's RGN counterpart Neo. ** In the mid-to-late-2000's and early 2010's, a group of characters frequently appearing on Team Aqua were Pastor Bart and his Do Not Shop Choir, an obvious Take That to Reverend Billy and the Stop Shopping Choir. And yes, they frequently had the They Killed Kenny Again trope flung at them. * The Power of Rock: ** Not technically in the case, but it seems Rinava's music can work magic in defeating villains. * They Killed Kenny Again: ** Pastor Bart and his Do Not Shop Choir in the 2007-2013 episodes of Team Aqua. They frequently die yet are fine in their next appearance. One episode had them killed mid-anti-consumerist rant, only to reappear later in the episode in crutches and bandages. ::The Do Not Shop Choir: Disney is Sata-*get blown up and killed* * Logging onto the Fourth Wall: ** www.egglovers.vu from a 2002 Pupsquad episode. Now it redirects to the show's page on the Technic Heroes website, but it used to be a website about, well, eggs and how people like them. El TV Kadsre initially forgot to register it by airtime, but Maja Prebensen managed to two days after broadcast. She was then congratulated by the fandom who praised her decision and thanked her for preventing the url from becoming a shock site or, even worse, a Screamer Prank site. ** Boost 5: The Final Chapter has "www.weregonnadie.com". Now it redirects to the Boost page on the Technic Heroes website (thank god) but it used to be a spoof Conspiracy Theorist website that featured nonsensical, not-scientifically-accurate-at-all end of the world theories. * Visible Boom Mic: ** During the Sydney resistance team's picnic in Bionicle VI: Island of Doom the boom mic briefly pops into frame. ** Several scenes at the MURC in Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness have the boom mic drop into frame, and even the head of the boom mike operator appears in one shot too. Fans have since declared Mr. Boom Mic Operator an integral character in the film and came up with a variety of Epileptic Trees and Parody Fics to tie him to the plot. Category:Tropes Category:Technic Heroes